Quando os Líderes Partem
by Noah Black
Summary: Nós tinhamos dois líderes. E eu vi os dois caírem.


Nada disso me pertence a não ser a fic. Agradecimentos em especiais para **Moonlight**, pela betagem, **B. Wendy**, pela indicação da beta-reader, **Morgana Onirica**, por me aturar há 2 anos, e **meu professor de história**, que não tem nem idéia do que foram as aulas sobre guerra para mim. O tema é guerra, mas creio que a abordagem seja diferente. Leiam e me digam .D I do like reviews, ok?

_"Mas, até mesmo o mais silencioso de todos os silêncios não se compararia àquele que se seguiria."_

* * *

_**Quando os Líderes Partem**_

Por Noah Black

* * *

_- "Por quê"?! Você está realmente me perguntando isso, Black?_

Todos tinham medo de Meadowes. Até mesmo eu. Quando fiz essa pergunta, tive mais medo ainda. Seus olhos, densamente pretos, tornaram-se mais devido à dilatação das íris, e fincaram-se em mim em pura incredulidade, chamando-me, de forma silenciosa, de burro.

De todos nós, ela era a mais nova - e, além de carregar todos os preconceitos que com o tempo se mostraram injustos, era um de nossos alicerceis. Mas ela era promotora de causas sociais, caçando de maneira incansável todos aqueles que atrapalhavam a paz pública.

E nas circunstâncias em que nos encontrávamos, havia muitos que irritavam Meadowes.

- _Existem mais de trinta e cinco crianças que ficaram órfãs no último mês por causa dela, e você me pergunta __**por que quero prender Bellatrix Black Lestrange?!**_

E a minha prima era a que mais tirava as raras noites de sono da nossa promotora.

Claro que eu não tinha a intenção de irritá-la, uma vez que já havia assistido a um julgamento em que ela atuava, e pouco gostei de ver como aquele ser, que se equilibrava em saltos agulhas de scarpins pretos, desfocava a vista durante sua ótima retórica. No entanto, eu, como um Black, sempre soube que Bella não seria pega.

Nem pela Ordem. Nem por Meadowes. Nem por mim.

É claro que estive enganado devido a como tudo aconteceu depois.

E foi com essa resposta, com as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa repleta de papéis de letras minúsculas e os cabelos presos em um coque por uma pena de nanquim, que entendi o que Dumbledore quis dizer com _ter dois líderes_.

Nossa posição na guerra era favorável e até tínhamos chances - e com James dizendo que seríamos vencedores, todos acreditavam que _só_ nós possuíamos as chances. A fase de recrutamento não fora fácil; Voldemort estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, mesmo que a maioria estive inclinada para o lado dele por puro medo. Porém, nós tínhamos James Potter, moreno, alto e simpático, capaz de cativar e aglomerar públicos em volta de si só com seu sorriso torto.

James era o nosso primeiro líder, aquele que sempre diz que tudo é possível e que faz da esperança o único sentimento. E, geralmente, é esse o tipo de líder que cai primeiro. As decepções são maiores, pois há expectativas positivas.

E por sempre achar que ele seria o primeiro que Remus e eu fazíamos de tudo para que todas as expectativas dele se concretizassem. Não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer ao grupo caso James perdesse seu otimismo. _O grupo_. Para ele, só existia a Ordem. Tudo o que ele pensava era em prol dela, tudo o que fazia era para ela. Não existia o individual - e nem poderia; tínhamos de ser uma família para sermos mais fortes que Voldemort e sua corja.

Mas nós éramos um grupo diferente; um grupo que se esquecia de cada um para pensar no bem maior do todo, como um contrato social e, por isso, tínhamos o privilégio de ter dois líderes.

E a nossa pequena Dorcas Meadowes era o nosso segundo líder.

A diferença principal entre eles eram suas essências. Se James deveria nunca nos deixar abalados pelos erros cometidos ou pelas falhas dos planos, Meadowes era realista ao ponto de mostrar que os sonhos de James não eram compatíveis com a realidade.

Em todas as teorias vê-se que dois líderes nunca dão certo; a divergência de decisão sempre atrapalha o comportamento de todo mundo, mas nós éramos afortunados, éramos seres abençoados por alguma divindade ao nos permitir ter James e Dorcas conosco. O motivo era bem simples: meu melhor amigo - e posso dizer sem medo, meu irmão - tinha a nossa promotora como uma espécie de irmã caçula, e a união entre eles era formidável.

E por respeito nunca mais a chamamos de Dorcas, ou Dorc, como era de costume em Hogwarts - tempo em que a garota do quarto ano não se importava com as discussões em que era posta. Aliás, em guerra, naquela tensão toda, esquecíamos até mesmo de chamar uns aos outros pelos apelidos. Há muito que James não era Prongs e eu, Pad.

Remus gostava de dizer que os nomes nos lembravam que éramos vivos - ainda - e que éramos seres humanos em batalha por ideologias melhores e dignas. A única coisa que me incomodava nessa teoria era que, com apelidos, não lembrávamos que tínhamos uns aos outros de forma mais íntima, atada. E agora éramos um bando de nomes escondidos em becos e missões.

E Dorc era Meadowes.

Sempre soube que ela era o outro líder - e nunca havia aceitado essa condição até ousar perguntar sobre Bella. No fundo, tinha esperanças de eu ser o outro, mas quando vi aquele dragão de sentimentos ruins crescer dentro de Meadowes, soube que tudo estava bem e que estávamos em boas mãos.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira e, retirando os óculos de aros cor de vinho, esfregou as mãos pelo rosto.

- Desculpe por gritar, Black.

Quando não estava exercendo a profissão, sua voz era amena - apesar de firme. Aproximei-me da mesa reservada para ela na imensa biblioteca; pude sentir que algo a afligia.

- É só que essas coisas me tiram do sério. O medo que Voldemort vem provocando tem abalado a todo mundo e...

- E Eddie ainda não voltou. - Lily surgiu no batente da porta de forma silenciosa, como sempre fazia. Ela também havia mudado com a guerra; as condições fizeram dela alguém cautelosa - e perspicaz; mas isso ela sempre fora.

O autocontrole de Meadowes era algo além da capacidade humana. Há uns quatro meses que Eddie, seu irmão mais velho, estava desaparecido; e nós, sabendo disso, nunca tocamos no assunto, com receio de desestabilizá-la. E, ao ouvir nome do irmão ser pronunciado tão claramente, fiquei temeroso por alguns segundos.

Mas não surtiu efeito em Dorcas.

Achei que ela deixaria a cabeça cair sobre os braços e choraria até perder a água do corpo inteiro, diria que sentia falta dele e que ele era o único que a fazia encontrar saídas para as emboscadas com que freqüentemente nos deparávamos.

Só que nada aconteceu.

Ela continuou com a mesma cara de cansada e traçou a menor distância entre seus olhos e os de Lily com as íris. Nessa hora senti um calafrio subir minha espinha e temi pela esposa de meu melhor amigo. Dava para sentir a tensão, o desagrado da mais nova por ter seus sentimentos expostos.

O olhar de Meadowes era intenso.

- Meu irmão é o menor de meus problemas, Evans.

Dorcas não tinha sentimentos. Se ela tivesse se levantado e se retirado do recinto teria sido melhor do que ajuntar as mãos diante do rosto e voltar a ler os tantos pergaminhos.

E se eu soubesse que estávamos perto do ponto crucial da guerra, teria feito Meadowes chorar por causa de Eddie. Mas eu não sabia que havia uma tênue linha entre nós, nesse instante, e o fim.

Depois que tudo aconteceu, percebi que Dorcas fora realmente um perigo para Voldemort, merecendo - como muitos seguidores dele disseram para mim em Azkaban - ser morta pelas mãos do mesmo. Fato que sempre descontentara Bellatrix. Na concepção de minha prima, ela havia sido só mais uma. Nunca descobri como e nem por que, mas ela chegou muito perto de não apenas colocar Bella em Azkaban, mas sim de acabar com toda a sua estrutura.

Bellatrix berrou isso por vários anos.

- E onde se encontra a senhorita Meadowes? - Apenas Dumbledore, amável com a pequena, chamava-a assim.

- Na biblioteca - informou James, largando o corpo numa cadeira próxima.

Não eram raras as faltas dela nas reuniões, uma vez que Dumbledore estava a par de todo o seu conhecimento da situação. Só que o diretor de Hogwarts era sagaz, e mesmo que James não quisesse dizer o real motivo da ausência, não havia como esconder.

- Acho que ela ficará mais tempo do que o comum por lá, certo senhora Potter?

Lily abaixou a cabeça e começou a dizer que sua intenção não era provocar Dorcas, mas fazê-la notar o acontecido. Só que ninguém precisa fazê-lo, pois Meadowes era a nossa _segunda líder_.

O tempo já estava travado, com poucos minutos para terminar. Todos estavam tensos e James sabia disso, e sabia que deveria fazer algo - urgentemente. Eddie era um dos principais, um dos mais espertos, e com ele desaparecido, as situações estavam se complicando de forma exponencial.

James era um líder nato e não deixou que ninguém percebesse a situação. Só que Remus, Peter e eu o conhecíamos bem demais para deixarmos iludir pelo seu falso cognato eufórico.

Naquela madrugada, nós quatro, sem Lily, nos sentaríamos na mesa de reuniões no salão e James confessaria que nada estava bem. Perda de aliados, o medo, o terror e os ataques. Em pouco tempo Dumbledore teria de voltar para a escola e nós ficaríamos sozinhos. Voldemort estava fazendo uma ótima campanha fora do país e muitas criaturas mágicas estavam propensas a se aliarem ao fanatismo de seus ideais - se é que se pode chamar o que Voldemort fazia de ideais.

Eu podia sentir que James estava desesperado.

- E qual o verdadeiro motivo de estarmos aqui, James? - Remus nunca guardava suas dúvidas para si, ainda mais quando eram sobre a gente, os Marauders.

Remus não era um líder; suas fraquezas o impediam disso, mas sua clareza de pensamento o tornava um auxiliar do grupo, pronto para ouvir a todos e ajudar, coisa que um líder não pode fazer, já que fazer isso é o mesmo que se esquecer do todo para se aplicar no um.

Os olhos de James analisaram tanto as minhas expressões quanto as do licantropo, passando rapidamente por Peter, que aparentava alheio, e, sem nos permitir saber ao certo o que se formava em seus lábios, se sorriso de felicidade ou desespero, disse:

- Lily está grávida.

Os dois casaram-se já sabendo que não seria fácil; casaram-se para aproveitar o pouco do tempo que teriam juntos, pois, em algum momento, alguém deveria partir. Essa é a condição da guerra: os bons são os primeiros a partir.

Infelizmente, mesmo com todas as quebras de regras de nosso grupo, aquela foi a única a ser cumprida.

Ter um filho naquele impasse de tempo era o mesmo que... desestruturar as bases da esperança. Agora não seria mais uma questão de tentar se dar bem e ganhar cada batalha, mas nós _tínhamos_ de ganhar.

- E Alice também está.

Não era mais uma questão de tentativa e erro. Duas crianças estavam a caminho para esse mundo em conflito. Uma nova geração estava para começar - sendo que a nossa estava prestes a acabar.

Nada seria encarado como antes, e eu nem consegui dormir naquela noite.

- Algum problema?

Eu estava sentado no pé de minha cama quando Remus adentrou ao quarto com uma xícara de café quente.

- Ficaria mais grato se fosse uísque. - Mas aceitei a bebida e sorvei de largos goles, sem muito me importar com as entranhas queimadas.

Consegui tirar um sorriso divertido de Remus, mas ele logo se desmanchou quando notou que eu próprio não havia rido.

- Você está mais preocupado que James, Sirius. O que foi? Vai dizer que não esperava que ele e Lily tivessem--

- Claro que eu esperava, Remus, mas não do jeito que as coisas estão. Quero dizer... - eu não sabia o que queria dizer. Algo dentro de mim já dizia que tudo estava próximo do fim e as minhas certezas de entregar a vida em prol de todos estavam abaladas.

Eu queria sobreviver para ver o filho de James crescer.

Eu sobrevivi e não o vi crescer.

Apoiei os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e, então, a cabeça sobre as mãos. Algo apitava dentro de mim, uma dúvida nunca antes levantada.

- Mas...?

Remus era bom demais. Os bons sempre vão primeiro. Mas ele seria um sobrevivente como eu seria, preso não por grades e feitiços em Azkaban, mas por seus próprios demônios, que, com certeza, eram piores que os meus.

- O que nos aconteceria se James caísse?

Falei como se ele fosse um monarca, como se tudo dependesse de sua existência. E Remus sentiu isso, sentiu porque colocou a mão em meu ombro nu.

- Se isso acontecesse, coisa que não vai, ainda assim teríamos Dorcas.

Longe, ela tornava-se apenas Dorcas.

Remus podia achar que isso apaziguava, mas a mim pouco adiantava. Dorcas tinha mais problemas que todos juntos naquela sede e sua vontade de capturar Bellatrix estava cegando-a. Só que eu não fui perspicaz para analisar o que o corpo dela dizia.

Eddie fazia falta.

- E se Eddie não voltar? - Minha voz falhara no meio da frase. Eram coisas que não queria pensar.

Remus J. Lupin sempre seria bom. Sempre seria conselheiro. E sempre acreditaria que eu não notei seu vacilo ao me dizer que Meadowes não possuía mais vida sentimental.

- Pela Ordem. Para Ordem. Com a Ordem. - Ele me disse, no final.

_Pela Ordem. Para Ordem. Com a Ordem_. Nosso lema havia acabado com ela.

Na manhã seguinte, parabenizei Lily e Alice pelas boas novas, e pude notar que elas também estavam tensas.

- _Isso muda tudo_ - diria Meadowes depois, quando eu e ela estivéssemos frente a frente.

- _Por que tem de mudar?_ – Perguntaria eu, querendo que ela me dissesse exatamente o contrário do que responderia.

­- _Muda agora porque o dever não é um bem para a comunidade bruxa, mas para nós mesmos. Passa a ser pessoal._

­- _E isso é ruim?_

Dorcas estudou anos a fio para que chegar onde estava. Dorcas conhecia mais do comportamento humano do que todos juntos.

- _Os planos perderão o principal significado. Quando algo der errado, as brechas para um erro maior serão tentadoras desde que aja uma minúscula oportunidade para ocorrer um acerto._

_- Não vejo problemas nisso. - _E então ela prenderia os muitos fios lisos negros em um coque e respiraria fundo.

-_ E vidas não serão poupadas._

_- Não poupamos vidas, Meadowes._

_- Eu falo a respeito de ambos os lados, Black._

E a pergunta quanto a Eddie ficaria entalada em minha garganta, carregando-a comigo até os confins de minha vida. Trágico, porém verdadeiro. Nunca soube até onde Dorcas poderia ser fria e meticulosa, até onde ponderaria entre a Ordem e a si mesma.

x.x

Nosso fim estava traçado, porque Meadowes esteve certa. Muitos de nós morremos em tentativas suicidas de matar alguém do outro lado e muitas missões foram fracassadas pelo desespero. E Eddie não voltava.

Nas atuais condições, eu, particularmente, acreditava ser muito otimismo caso tivéssemos qualquer notícia de seu rastro. Ou se até mesmo tivesse um corpo a ser velado. Naquela tarde, soube que estive enganado.

James entrou pela sede em passos firmes e largos.

- Onde está Dorc? - Sua voz estava séria e suas expressões duras. Não esperou que ninguém respondesse para se dirigir à biblioteca.

Abriu uma das portas de ébano, rangendo-a para avisar que estava entrando.

- Se você me tirar a concentração mais uma vez por detalhes irrelevantes à investigação, Potter, faço de você meu próximo corpo frio não encontrado!

A sede sempre havia sido um lugar singularmente quieto. Mesmo quando estava cheia, o máximo que se ouvia eram sussurros e alguns passos que faziam os assoalhos rangerem. Era o máximo de som que todos se permitiam fazer.

Mas, até mesmo o mais silencioso de todos os silêncios não se compararia àquele que se seguiria.

- Encontramos o Eddie.

_James sabia que nada ficaria bem agora._

E eu assisti ao nosso segundo líder cair.

E tudo se seguiu exatamente assim. Simples. Sem emoção. Sem dor. Em silêncio - esse, em sua concepção mais destilada.

Dorcas Meadowes esteve tão perto de acabar com a dona de suas noites pessimamente dormidas que quando tudo explodiu, de maneira figurada, jurei que faria de tudo para proteger meu afilhado e a sociedade bruxa.

Falhei em minhas promessas.

x-x

Em questão de um mês, perdemos, fisicamente, nossos dois líderes. Não perdemos a guerra; Harry nos salvou sem nem ter noção de quem era, mas nos salvou. Todos aclamariam seu nome por anos e eu seria tido como traidor dos Potter. Claro que jurei vingança contra Peter, mas não por ele ter me culpado pelo assassinato daqueles muggles, mas por ter traído o seu melhor amigo, aquele que o protegera em Hogwarts e fora desta.

No funeral de Eddie, assisti a uma Dorcas Meadowes presa em seus próprios paradoxos. Ela via o corpo do irmão ser queimado sobre a mesa e seus olhos, dilatados, diziam a mim que fazia promessas - que não se aproximavam daquelas que eu viria a fazer. Eram mais dignas e honrosas. E ela não falhou em nenhuma delas, afinal, ela ganhou o direito de ser morta pelo próprio Voldemort.

Não fora nada fácil ter um velório. Aquilo era a clara demonstração de que tínhamos falhado antes mesmo que imaginássemos. O que aconteceu de fato com Edward, ninguém soube.

- _A nossa pequena Dorcas mexeu na ferida das grandes peças_ - metaforizaria Dumbledore quando a notícia da morte dela chegasse até nós. Ou até mim. - _E Eddie sabia disso. A irritação provoca raiva e atos impulsivos._

_- Você acha que Voldemort agiu impulsivamente ao... - _Eu não tinha coragem de dizer que a nossa líder havia sido assassinada.

­-_ Não, Sirius. Eu acho que há muito tempo que Voldemort está atrás dela._

Quando perdemos James e Lily, no mesmo dia perdemos Frank e Alice, de certa forma. Creio que Bellatrix fez o que fez com eles para provar, à Dorcas, que era capaz e que poderia fazer o que quisesse. E que Dorc jamais a pegaria. Mas a senhora Lastrange não contava com a traição de alguém ligado a Voldemort para delatá-la e, pelo o que Remus me disse depois que eu fugi de Azkaban, só foi possível prendê-la devido às anotações de Meadowes.

Quando os líderes partem, sobram os seus feitos _em nós_.


End file.
